


Saudade

by redskiez



Series: Kairos [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Also my writing is gross this was back in 2014, Deidara catches a severe case of feelings, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, I fixed the hair color as pronouns thing for this one, M/M, Obito and Tobi as the same person, Sickeningly Sweet, lol maybe I should just stick to writing Tobi this is gross, sweet stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:33:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11724882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redskiez/pseuds/redskiez
Summary: (n.) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains."





	Saudade

Deidara leans against the windowsill, or at least, what thinks itself as a windowsill. Kakuzu never bothered with the interior design, saying it is a waste of money. He stares out through the window and the clear waterfall, trying to focus his mind on the moss that found their way to grow at the edges of the clear glass, but no matter how much he tried, he can never get his mind off of a certain masked fellow.

Tobi had gone out for a solo mission for about a week now.

Deidara sighs heavily, leaning on his arm and continues to stare aimlessly at the far horizon, trying to catch something that is his partner.

He never thought he'd be so... lonely. Frankly, the day when Tobi returned to their room after a rather long meeting with the leader and told him that he would be leaving for a week for a special solo mission, Deidara assumed he would be happy and cheerful to finally have the masked ninja off his back.

But he never thought himself to be so wrong in his life.

The first few days were great, but having Itachi cook instead of Tobi was weird. Deidara has gotten so used to Tobi babying him and giving him the largest proportions that he found himself starving at midnight. He tried to call across the room, to catch the attention of his partner so that he would get up and get some midnight snacks for him. He felt so empty when only silence greeted him, completely forgetting that the masked man had gone out for the mission.

For seven days, Deidara did his own bidding, made his own bed, cleaned his own clothes, washed his own dishes, grabbed his own snacks, made his own coffee and refilled his own drinks. Never in his life he found himself to miss another soul so badly.

He began to daydream about him. Remembering fondly the times that he would never leave his side as if he were a leech. Deidara would scoff at his past self, how idiotic was he? He knew for a fact that Deidara took Tobi for granted, never returning the kind gestures and obedience. He felt sick to his core. And now he wants to return all those unrequited feelings.

Deidara mentally slaps himself.

What is he thinking? He shakes his head wildly and pushes himself off the windowsill. Deidara stands up from his chair and shuffles over to his bed, burying his face into his pillows. He would never admit that he misses the fool! Never!

Okay, maybe just a little bit.

He just wants to stand next to the man again; to hear his voice, to feel his annoying hugs and to taste his surprisingly delicious meals.

Deidara wakes a few hours later, blinking sleep from his eyes as he looks up from his pillow. He must've fallen asleep. He shakes his head and runs a hand through his hair.

"You're awake."

Deidara jumps at the voice, snapping his head to the origin of the sound.

"Tobi!" Deidara gasps, not believing his eyes.

"Did you forget about me already?" Tobi laughs, walking over to him. His cloak is covered his dirt, and his mask sporting a few extra scratches on it. "Today is already the seventh day, senpai. I am due to return after a week, remember?"

Deidara nods slowly, sitting up and reaching out to place a hand on Tobi's chest.

Tobi tilts his head, not understanding why Deidara is acting so weird. "What's wrong?"

Deidara simply shakes his head again and pulls the other close, wrapping his arms around his strong waist and rests his head against his stomach.

Tobi frowns but then realizes what it means. He stays silent for the sake of his senpai, though he knows it would be strange for the Tobi persona, he couldn't help but stare at Deidara. He runs a gloved hand through the silky locks.

"I missed you too, senpai," Tobi finally says, when he thinks Deidara endured the silence long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Posted on Fanfiction.net on May 6th, 2014.


End file.
